A light-emitting diode (LED), which is a device for converting an electric signal into light using the properties of a compound semiconductor, is used in household electric appliances, remote controls, electric signs, displays, various automatic apparatuses and the like, and the fields of application thereof are continually broadening.
When a forward voltage is applied to a light-emitting device, an electron in an n-type layer combines with a hole in a p-type layer, whereby energy corresponding to the energy gap between the conduction band and the valence band of the electron is generated. Here, the energy is dominantly generated in the form of heat or light, and is generated in the form of light in the case of an LED.
Nitride semiconductors are attracting a lot of attention in the developing area of photonic devices and high output electron elements owing to their high thermal stability and wide band gap. In particular, a blue light-emitting device, a green light-emitting device, an UV light-emitting device and the like, which employ nitride semiconductors, have been commercialized, and are extensively used.
A light-emitting device package may be manufactured in such a way that a light-emitting device is produced on a board, the light-emitting device is separated into individual light-emitting device chips through a die separation process, the light-emitting device chip is bonded to a package body through a die bonding process, wire bonding and molding processes are performed, and a test is performed.
In the manufacture, since the process of producing the light-emitting device chips and a packaging process are separately performed, the manufacturing process may cause problems whereby various complicated processes and a wide variety of boards are required.
Light-emitting device packages are classified into a structure in which a light-emitting device and a lead frame are disposed in a packaging body, and a lens-type structure, in which a light-emitting device is disposed on a lead frame and a lens structure is formed on the light-emitting device.